Hiromi Yayoi
Hiromi Yayoi is a main character and main cure in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. Yayoi is a resourceful and courageous girl, who has the soul of the guardian of Pluto, Cure Scorpio. She's a sophomore. Her complementary cure is Adachi Chisaki. Appearance Yayoi is an athletic and tall girl with a fair complexion. She has penetrating, raven black eyes, high cheekbones, arched eyebrows and garnet red, thick and straight hair that reaches her waist, mostly worn down. She dresses in a sophisticated, yet bold manner. Her clothes are usually in dark or neutral colors that don't stand out much, and she likes to wear intriguing patterns. Personality Yayoi is resourceful, courageous, vehement, truthful, calm and headstrong, standing up for her beliefs. She's rather quiet and mysterious, and hates revealing her secrets. Though she may be hard to approach due to her violent and distrusting behavior, once someone befriends her, Yayoi will be fiercely protective of them, to the point where she is extremely possessive and jealous. Because she's very sincere and dislikes lies, she isn't afraid to tell the truth and can sometimes hurt others with her decisiveness and agressiveness, despite not meaning to. Her hobbies include drawing, singing and facing challenges. She is terribly afraid of being betrayed and hurt, so to prevent this from happening, she tends to distance herself from others and not let anyone know her. However, with the help of her friends, Yayoi slowly begins to trust others and realizes that she can open up. Cure Scorpio "The soul of the truthful scorpion! Cure Scorpio!" 真実のサソリの魂！キュアスコーピオ! Shinjitsu no sasori no tamashī! Kyua Sukōpio! Cure Scorpio (キュアスコーピオ Kyua Sukōpio) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yayoi. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Scorpio, thus having the soul of the scorpion, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be extremely, agile, fast and strong. Attacks Cure Scorpio's attacks are based on the fixed water, representing the middle of the autumn. She uses the power of the rain. Sharp Drop is Cure Scorpio's main attack. Tearing Thorn is the main attack combination of Cure Scorpio and Cure Taurus. Heartful Flow '''is the main attack combination of Cure Scorpio, Cure Pisces and Cure Cancer. '''Autumn Faun is the main attack combination of Cure Scorpio, Cure Sagittarius and Cure Libra. Etymology Yayoi: the name can have various different meanings, but the most likely for her name would be ya meaning "eight" combined with yoi meaning "birth" or "genuine". Hiromi: hiro means "wide" and mi means "sea". Songs Yayoi's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * The Key To Your Heart * Only Mine * Within The Depth Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Mystique, Dramatique (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Ryumine Hanabi and Chiba Saori) * 'Elemental HEART '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko and Aihara Kaiko) * 'Protect You '(Along with the voice actress for Adachi Chisaki) Trivia * Yayoi loves spicy foods. * Her favorite colors are black, red and green. * She would like to be a detective. * Yayoi shares her name with Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace Category:Black Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters